oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Evil Dave
Detail Cooking *Completion of the following quests: **Gertrude's Cat **Shadow of the Storm ***Demon Slayer ***The Golem |items = *In order of effectiveness: A wily cat, cat, kitten, or lazy cat (last two NOT RECOMMENDED!) *Many bowls of stew (It is a good idea to have a minimum of 10 bowls of stew to start off with.) *:Note: You can not use an overgrown cat as they do not hunt rats. *:Note: If you are using a kitten it may be helpful to bring 1-2 pieces of food suitable for a kitten; it may take a while and your kitten will get hungry. }} Walkthrough :Note: This section alone has been known to take some players well over 90 minutes to complete, so come prepared! :Note: There appears to currently be a bug, although rare, where if you teleport outside of the dining hall with a hellcat, it will turn invisible, and you will not be able to see or interact with it. If this happens, simply log out and back in, and you should have your hellcat back. (It will be following you—you won't need a free inventory space.) Go to Edgeville. The house west of the bank is Evil Dave's mother's house. Talk to her and ask her either question. Then, climb down the trapdoor. You will see that Evil Dave has gotten into summoning demons as well. However, they are hellrats, the weakest form of demon ever. Talk to him, and ask him what he ate, saying he must tell you "because the magic requires it". He'll eventually tell you that it was a perfectly spicy evil stew, like the ones his mother makes. Talk to Doris (Dave's mother) again. She will tell you that the hellrats stole all of the spices. Since the Hell-Rat Behemoths cannot be fought until the subquest is completed, you will need to hunt down hellrats instead. If your cat catches a hellrat, you will get a brown, red, yellow or orange spice, which contains anywhere from 1 to 4 doses. When your cat catches 7 hellrats it will become a hellcat. Using these spices, you must construct the perfect stew for Evil Dave, which will be a stew that contains all four of the spices, but at different random values between 1-3. This can be a very time consuming process, so to conserve spices and save a lot of time with this, focus on finding out one spice potency at a time. Start off by using (1) dose of one colour on a stew and give it to Evil Dave. He will then eat and comment on your stew, there are two outcomes from this: ''Correct: ''If he says, "one of the spices is correct, the rest are incorrect" that means the current number you used is correct. Write it down. Incorrect: If he says "none of them are right", you will need to try again. Increase the amount of spice (1) more than you used last time, until you find the correct potency for that spice. At most, you will need six doses of each spice, as you cannot put more than three doses of a single spice in one stew. Keep doing this, and eventually you will find out 1 value for each of the 4 spices. Make this final stew with the correct values of spice and give it to Evil Dave, and he will say that it is correct. He will not eat all of the stew this time. Bring it back to Evil Dave in Lumbridge; make sure you do not eat the stew, or you will have to go back and get the spices again. Excess spices can be dropped or kept in the bank to make more spicy stews for personal use. Rewards Cooking experience *The ability to catch hellrats to get a Hellcat *The ability to have your cat fight Hell-Rat Behemoths *The ability to add coloured spices to stew by catching hellrats (Spicy stews can boost and lower certain stats) *Further access to the Culinaromancer's Chest }}